


still gay?

by bistiles (alis)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Drunk Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Stiles Stilinski/Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis/pseuds/bistiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>» Derek: are you still gay</p><p>« Stiles: what????</p><p>» Derek: gay. u still gay?</p><p>« Stiles:  derek wtf???? I am not gay.</p><p>» Derek: oh so you dont like abs…</p><p>» Derek: i hav nice abs… :(</p><p>« Stiles:  did u just text me a sad emoticon oooommmggg</p><p>« Stiles: holy shit u r so drunk</p><p>--</p><p>In which Derek gets drunk for the first time in his life, and he really shouldn't be allowed to text Stiles. Or maybe he really should text Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still gay?

Derek doesn’t know what being drunk means. Not objectively, since he’s seen people getting drunk. But he never got the chance himself, ever in his life. Werewolves are immune to alcohol. And since  Derek is born a werewolf… Well. It never happened.

One of the big woes of Derek’s teenage years was never knowing what it is like to have his inhibition lowered enough to voluntarily make a fool of himself. They never got drunk, just as much as they never really managed to sneak out to go to parties; a house full of werewolves is the ultimate nightmare of every person on their puberty. Every time they tried, they were stopped by a smirking Peter, or a strict Talia, or a very condescending Stephen, were given a lecture, and then sent their ways. Derek and Laura spent their teens bemoaning their nature and its limitations. At least when Talia wasn’t looking.

“If only we could…” Laura would bemoan, lying on her bed, while Derek is stretched on the floor. And they would imagine it.

Derek goes to college, and he feels even more cheated by life that he can’t enjoy the blessed daze alcohol brings. He goes to party, and he enjoys himself, but it’s stupid that he wants it so much. Derek knows there’s nothing glamorous about alcohol, and he knows humans do very stupid things while drunk. But maybe it all boils down to one experience he won’t ever had, because of who he is. Derek knows it’s more about not being able to do it, than actually being intoxicated. But knowing it doesn’t lessen his desire.

He meets Stiles and Scott half into the first semester. Stiles, just a human, with enough supernatural knowledge to rival Derek’s, who apparently pulled Scott through the whole hell it is to be turned a werewolf by himself. Stiles is quirky, and has a smart mouth, and drives Derek absolutely insane with his antics. He also drives Derek absolutely insane in _other_ ways, but Derek doesn’t really want to think about it. Even if he does. All the time.

They end up becoming friends, and by the end of the year, Derek has a small pack of friends at college. Lydia and Allison, whom he’s a bit scared of. Erica and Boyd and Isaac, who he loves dearly, and wants them to be _actual_ pack. Kira, who’s so adorable it’s plain ridiculous.

Their group have niches still, smaller groups that tend to interact more than others. One of those is Stiles and Lydia, who look so different, while being so very similar. They are a force to be reckoned, a team like none else. At first, Derek even thought that Stiles fancied Lydia, loved her even. There was some playfully courting that never went anywhere. He often waxes poetry to Lydia, but it doesn’t seem romantic. 

Until one day Derek seems Stiles making out with a guy at a party and  _oh._  This is unexpected. Derek doesn’t feel jealous. Or relieved. He  _doesn’t_.

But Stiles and Lydia, despite their weird dynamic, remain only friends. And friends with big brains, and committed to make it possible for werewolves to become drunk.

It takes a couple of months, several trials, and two cases of acute aconite poisoning, but then they make a brew that apparently is capable of lowering a werewolves healing process and slowing their metabolism enough for alcohol to take.

Derek comes to Stiles’ (and Scott’s) apartment when he gets a text talking about “ _TELL ME IM AWESOME, BIG GUY! YOU ABT TO GET DRUUUNK_ ”. Derek is skeptic of its efficacy, until he sees Scott slurring and tumbling into the living room, before promptly falling on his face, giggling. His nose is bleeding – and not healing – and he look absolutely delighted. 

It works. Stiles and Lydia figured it out at last.

“Ah, yeah, Scott ended up drinking a bit too much,” Stiles says, as he gets into the room, nodding to himself, “He’s a damn idiot.”

Derek agrees, and Stiles laughs, as he offers Derek a cup full of brown, thick liquid.

“Here, your ticket to the land of humans, at least when it comes to alcohol. This will tamper your healing and slow your metabolism for a few hours. Scott is went on for about three hours.”

“This isn’t his first try?” Derek asks curiously, and Stiles cackles, as Scott makes an answering sound from the floor.

“Hell no. He spent yesterday getting shitfaced.”

“Since you’ve never been drunk before, I think it would be better if you did that here. We don’t know how that will affect your control.”

Derek doesn’t like that Stiles thinks he can’t control himself. He doesn’t pouts (except he does).

“I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you will. Still, I’ll feel better if we line my bedroom with mountain ash. I need to run some errands, but give me a call if you need me, okay? Just text me or something, and I’ll come.”

They leave Scott to sleep his drunkenness off, and then Derek awkwardly going to bedroom, and watching as  Stiles lines the door with mountain ash.

“Well, enjoy it, Derek,” Stiles says, with a smirk and a wink, before waving his goodbye.

Being drunk is… New.

The potion Stiles gave him tastes terribly, and made Derek feel bed for several minutes, but then it stopped. He starts drinking beer, and it gets a while for Derek to notice anything different. When he does, his balance is already compromised, and apparently his laughing comes way too easy. Derek giggles, as he picks up his phone, and texts Laura about it, taking silly pictures. They Snapchat, and Derek records more and more embarrassing videos as his alcoholic state gets worse. Eventually Laura has to go to work. And Derek is very drunk. And also very bored.

Derek switches to vodka, but it isn’t fun anymore. He doesn’t have anything to do. He checks Stiles’ laptop,  but it has a password. There’s nothing on TV, and Stiles’ XBOX isn’t on the bedroom. Derek is  _bored_. So he picks his phone again, and texts Stiles.

**> > I’m bored**

Derek waits maybe ten seconds for an answer, but Stiles doesn’t reply. Derek huffs, and rolls on Stiles’ bed. He can’t really smell Stiles, not when his sense are tampered down by the concoction Stiles made. Stiles is so nice, Derek thinks, rubbing his nose on the pillow. He even does potions so Derek can get drunk.

He looks at his phone again. No answer. Why Stiles isn’t answering him? He should. Derek is nice. Derek is bored. They could talk, right? Maybe Derek should call him. Or maybe take a picture of his abs and send Stiles. Laura’s hookups always do that and it seems effective.

Derek frowns, face still shoved on the pillow. But what if Stiles doesn’t like Derek’s abs? Or abs in general? What if manly abs aren’t his thing, and Stiles prefers the softness of bodies like Lydia’s?

Oh no. Derek needs to know. So he shoots another message to Stiles. Because why not.

**» Derek: are you still gay**

That apparently gets Stiles to reply.

_« Stiles: what????_

**» Derek: gay. u still gay?**

__« Stiles:_  derek wtf???? I am not gay._

****» Derek:**  oh so you dont like abs… **

****» Derek:**  i hav nice abs… :(**

__« Stiles:_ what????? _

__« Stiles:_  did u just text me a sad emoticon oooommmggg_

__« Stiles:_ holy shit u r so drunk_

__« Stiles:_  u’re going to hate urself latr ffffuck_

Stiles doesn’t reply again, not even when Derek starts to explain why Stiles not being gay meant not loving his abs, but it’s all in vain. Derek sits on the bed, swaying side to side, and sighs sadly. Stiles doesn’t like him anymore. Derek is just so sad.

He falls back on the pillows and closes his eyes. Being drunk isn’t all that fun.

* * *

Being drunk  _really sucks._

Derek wakes up to darkness, and a pounding headache. He winces, as he sits up, and the first thing he notices is that he doesn’t feel drunk anymore. His balance is okay again, and his thoughts seems mostly coherent, but his head is killing him. He supposes his healing factor will kick in soon, and get rid of whatever alcohol and potion is left on his body, but while it doesn’t happen, he’s in pure agony.

He pats the bed for his phone, and picks it up. It’s already past 9PM and he has several messages on his phone. Most are Laura’s, making fun of him, some are Cora’s, also making fun of him. Three are Stiles’.

If Derek didn’t have a bit more control, he would have yelped at the memory of what he sent Stiles. As it is, he settles by groaning pitifully. _What did he do?_ Oh god. Oh no. He’s never ever drinking again. He opens Stiles’ message, with one eye closed, and an impeding sense of dread.

__« Stiles:_  I’m home already. taking care of Scott. find me when u wake up_

__« Stiles:_  unless u feel like throwing up 1st. then u do that 1st please_

__« Stiles:_  never cleaning puke again_

Derek crawls out of the bed, sure that the taste in his mouth is what death tastes like. He takes a deep breath, before opening the bedroom’s door, and stepping into the living room.

Stiles is sitting on the couch, playing Borderlands 2, while whooping about kicking Handsome Jack’s ass. Derek actually knows where Stiles is, because Derek actually played this game with Stiles, Scott and Erica before. It was maybe one of the several moments Derek caught himself thirsting after Stiles, even if he’s ridiculous playing video games.

“BOOYA! HEADSHOT!” Stiles yells and butt-dance on the couch.

Derek finds that shit attractive and endearing, and almost whimpers at how screwed he is. Instead, he cleans his throats, and shuffles awkward.

Stiles looks up, pauses the game, and chucks his headset on the floor, before scooting back on the couch.

“Heeey, you woke up! Took you long enough — not as long as Scott, though, seriously he’s still asleep after barfing on the entire apartment. How you feeling?” Stiles asks, and pats the couch for Derek to sit. Derek wants to shake his head and say no.

He sits down.

“Good. Headache.”

“Oh nice impersonation of caveman. Is this a side effect of the potion?”

Derek grunts in response. Stiles laughs.

“Hm. Look, Stiles—”

“Hey, no let me say something first, yeah?” Stiles says, raising one hand, and looking serious all of a sudden. Derek gulps, Oh God. Oh no, “That thing you texted me? About me being gay?”

“I am sorry—”

“Shush, let me talk.” Derek quiets down, and decides to wrangle his t-shirt. “Hm. Anyway. I am not still gay. I was never gay.”

Derek nods emphatically. Okay, Stiles isn’t gay. That’s okay. That’s fine.

“I’m sorry for assuming. I shouldn’t have, I just—”

“Derek. Shush. I am talking. Quiet.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh god, stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“So— Okay.”

Stiles laughs again, and pats Derek’s knee. It must not be this bad if Stiles is touching him, right?

“I am however very very bisexual,” Stiles says, and Derek nods before stopping, and snapping his head up. He knows he’s staring, open mouthed, and must look ridiculous, but Derek can’t help himself. Did Stiles say…?

“I’m not gay,” Stiles repeats, looking incredibly amused, “I am bisexual. I’ve always been. I mean, I went through the self discovery phase, but that was back in high school. Might first girlfriend, Caitlin was bi herself. It was… Enlightening.”

Derek doesn’t say anything back, because he isn’t sure if what’s going to come out of his mouth is appropriate. He’s pretty sure he’s either going to whoop in joy or ask Stiles to go back to his bedroom with Derek.

“So…? I mean, I thought you were very worried I wouldn’t like your abs, because I wasn’t gay, so maybe that’s a good moment for you to say something, because I’m feeling kinda weird here.”

“Go out with me,” Derek blurts out. So much for not saying the wrong thing.

Stiles blinks, before smirking, and searching for Derek’s hand with his, intertwining their fingers together.

“Aw, I kinda like hangover Derek. So succinct.”

Derek rolls his eyes, and tugs Stiles closer. Stiles goes easily, almost sitting on Derek’s lap. Derek is very pleased with where this is going.

“I am always succinct. And I’m not hungover. I don’t even have a headache anymore.”

“Good,” Stiles says, as he pets Derek’s chest with his hand, “I have some activities in mind that a headache might get in the way.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispers, and they kiss. 

Derek feels his stomach fluttering in the most embarrassing way, and this is just about everything Derek has been wanting in so long. It’s slightly pathetic, but Derek can’t make himself care.

Stiles pulls back breaking the kiss, and makes a face.

“Okay, we can continue this after you brush your teeth,” Stiles says, snapping his tongue as if the aftertaste is unpleasant. Must be, because Derek’s mouth tastes like feet.

Derek flicks Stiles’ nose in retaliation for the comment, and goes to the bathroom. He needs to get clean fast, because he fully intends to resume what they were doing. By the way Stiles is smiling dopey on the couch, so does he.

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can find it on [Tumblr](http://bistiles.tumblr.com/post/125033277780/are-you-still-gay-im-bored-oh-my-god-yasss). Come say hi!


End file.
